Jiraiya's Pervy Get Together Service
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: There are lots of possible couples in Naruto. And Pervy Sage, I mean, Jiraiya is here to "help".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first try at Naruto Fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Naruto x Sakura**_

"**What happened? Where am I?" Naruto shouted sitting in the hospital bed. **

"**You're at the hospital Naruto." That was Sasuke's voice.**

"**Oh, Naruto, you're awake. Yo!" Kakashi.**

"**Naruto! Are you okay man? You were hit pretty hard!"**

"**Pervy Sage! What do you mean I was hit pretty hard?"**

"**Naruto, what was the last thing you remember?" Kakashi-sensei asked.**

"**Ummmm. Well, I remember we were on a mission to rescue Neji and Bushy Brows… And then there was this weird guy… Wait! I have to go save Neji and Bushy Brows from that guy!" Naruto panicked so fast that he fell off the bed. Then there was a knock on the door and someone came in.**

"**Naruto, what are you doing on the floor?"**

"**Sakura?" Naruto questionaly asked. Sakura helped Naruto up and explained what had happened and how Lee and Neji were safe. Naruto was relieved to hear that.  
**

"**Well, there's no time to sit around here for, let's go train!"**

'**There's the Naruto I know' Kakashi thought in his mind.**

**So with that, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi headed to the training field. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, along with teamwork, beat Kakashi. After beating him, Naruto suggested…**

"**Let's go get some ramen! Kakashi's treat." Naruto exclaimed.**

"**That sounds like a good idea!" Sakura replied. Inner Sakura: 'Cha! Now I can get a chance to get Sasuke!'**

"**Fine by me." Sasuke dullingly replied.**

"**Well, uh actually about that… heh. I have some… uh… STUFF to take care of, so I can't. Catch you later!" And with that Kakashi disappeared. **

"**Darn it!" Naruto shouted. "I was hoping to get some free ramen tonight. Oh well…"**

"**Oh, which reminds me, I have something to take care of as well, bye!" Then Sasuke was off as well. Which left Sakura and Naruto alone.**

"**So uh… Sakura. You wanna go on a da…"**

"**Fine, but you're paying!" Sakura interrupted.**

"**So Sakura and Naruto are on a date over ramen, huh. Heh, this just got interesting." A mysterious person whispered to himself hiding out on a roof…**

**After ramen, Sakura and Naruto said bye and were on their way home in opposite directions. **

"**Dang it! I messed up AGAIN! I'm a total loser…" Naruto mumbled to himself.**

"**Naruto!"**

"**Huh? Who's there?"**

"**Naruto! Up here!"**

"**I'm warning you! If you don't show yourself…"**

"**NARUTO!" And with that Naruto turned and looked up on the roof. Then he saw…**

"**PERVY SAGE! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted.**

"**Well, I WAS seeing if I could do any research, but…"**

"**But what?" Naruto questioned.**

"**I saw you and Sakura on a date and I thought I could… you know… help out!"**

"**So you were peeping on our date! Where were you?"**

"**I was up on the rooftop. Anyways, I can help you out if you want…"**

"**How pervy sage?" **

**You will find out in the next chapter how Jiraiya or Pervy Sage helps Naruto with his love! I know it was short, but I hope you guys like it and leave comments on other Naruto couples I could do for Jiraiya's Pervy Get Together Service!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Hey everybody, I'm back with part 2 of Naruto x Sakura. I want to thank sakuraorihimeetc for being the first one to review my first chapter. So uh, this is for your enjoyment. Italics mean thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. _ Naruto x Sakura part 2 "how pervy sage?" Naruto confusingly questioned. "simple. I have a thing with girls you know. I just recently got a fan letter from a girl saying she wants to meet me!" Jiraiya replied. '_wow pervy sage. You never really stop thinking about girls, do you pervy sage?' _ Naruto thought. "So uh, pervy sage. How did you get so popular with the ladies?" "long story actually… heh heh. Heh heh (laughs a lot) "Pervy sage?" "(still laughing)" "PERVY SAGE! You're supposed to be teaching me, remember?" Naruto shouted. "Oh uh, right." Jiraiya jumped down from the roof to where Naruto was standing. They then walked together to where they first met each other. "Uh… pervy sage?" "Yes, Naruto?" "Why are we here?" "Right, before I train you, do the sexy jutsu thing!" Pervy sage exclaimed. "Fine, still pervy as ever." Naruto replied. "Sexy no Jutsu!" And with that, Jiraiya's eyes lit up and widened. "Alright, now I'm going to show you how it's done. Just transform into a girl." "Uh… alright." So Jiraiya showed Naruto his tricks and Naruto practiced all night. Then he headed back home to get some sleep. In the morning, Naruto woke up and found… "PERVY SAGE! What are you doing in my house?" Naruto yelled. "Hey, Naruto. It's time to make you're move." So Jiraiya helped Naruto get ready to meet up with Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked up to her. "So uh, Sakura-chan…" _'just like pervy sage and I practiced.' _ Naruto thought to himself. He held her chin with his thumb and index finger and with his free arm brought her closer to him. "Let go of me, Naruto!" "Sakura," Naruto began pulling her face closer to his. "I love you so much." Then he pulled her in and kissed her. "Pervert!" Sakura yelled as Naruto let go of her. "Pervert!" Sakura yelled as Naruto let go of her. "Stop flirting with me! I already like Sasuke!" "But why are you blushing as bright red as a cherry? Plus Sasuke doesn't even like you the way I do." Naruto told her. She blushed even more. "Naruto… I… I…" "Shhhh…" Naruto whispered as he put his finger to his lips. "You've… uh… changed… a lot." Sakura whispered. She kissed him. "Wanna come over to my place?" "Ok…" "He's growing up…" Jiraiya whispered to himself atop a roof. Naruto turned and smiled at Jiraiya as Sakura led him to her house. _ Well, there's part 2! Stay tuned and I'll come out with another couple. I plan on doing Anko x Kakashi next. Ooooh… how exciting! After that I'm going to do Tobi x Deidara. So any requests will heve to be after those two. Bye! 


End file.
